Corazón Caprichoso
by ali kou
Summary: Toda una vida lichando por alcanzar la felicidad siempre deceada, para conseguir el amor de su vida, y tras de ellos errores,traición,celos,...El no saber tomar buenas decisiones y no aclarar sus sentimientos, llevarán a Candice a tener un corazón caprichoso...es una historia que leei y me gusto poderlo compartir con ustedes
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

¿ No te a pasado alguna vez estar arta de estar buscando la felicidad y no encontrala ? ¿ No sentís que toda la mala suerte pudiera recaer sobre una persona en poco tiempo ? Arrepentirse por malas decisiones, Sentimientos equivocados…

Esto le pasará a nuestra protagonista . Candice de 22 años que camina durante toda su vida con un solo objeivo, buscar la felicidad que tanto añora y una vez le robaron o más bien lo perdió.Al intentar volver al pasado sin éxitoalguno,provocará que Candice tome decisiones equivocadas, tan erróneas que llegara a jugar con las personas a las que más quiere…Solo y únicamente por encontrar en su corazón un sustituto a su primer amor….

¿ Que sera de ella ? ¿ Cómo asumirá todos sus errores ? ¿ Que le deparará el destino ?

**Capitulo 1**

Aquella tarde, volviendo al pasado,encontre un millón de recuerdos encerrados en un cajón, guardados con llave para no abrirlo jamás….pero me salté las normas y al encontrar las llaves recordé que hera de aquel cajón y que un día allí guarde cosas que no queria volver a ver, porlomenos en ese tenia las llaves en mis manos, suspiré y decidida la inserte en la cerradura de aquel cajon viejo, susio y medio sorpresa fue al abrirlo, encontré un montón de cartas esparcidas y revueltas, además de unas cuantas entradas de cine, varios regalos, entre ellos una preciosa pulsera y un anillo con una piedra deslumbrante, una rosa ya marchita y doblada, una vieja camiseta que medi cuenta que no mía sini de él…y muchas cosas más…..Analizando cada uno de estos regalos, recordé por qué los tenía encerrados en ese cajón,por qué los guardé con llave aquella vez de desesperacion y dolor….Eran tantos momentos que no quería volver a recordar, que por eso decidi alejarme de ellos almenos por un tiempo, solo hasta que consiguiera olvidarme, olvidar todo el daño que había hecho, olvidar todo el dolorque pasé quel día, olvidarme de su cara, de sus besos,sus brazos, sus falsas palabras…..

Pasó tanto tiempo que conseguí olvidarme incluso su nombre…Terrence,ahora lo recordaba,Terrence,ahora el nombre me paresíadelicioso, bello de proninciar, pero ante el solo nombrarlo me producía dolor,odio, asco, incluso miedo y rabia…

El tiempo me ha hecho superar aquel mal trance, aquella ruptura que tanto me afectó por dentro,aquel abandono que mi corazón le costo tanto todo ha cambiado,ahora ya no hay dolor,ni rabia,ni odio hacia Terrence,ahora son otros os ojos con los que le veo…El tenía 20 años por aquel entocesal igual que yo,éramos de la misma edad,ahora ya ha pasado bastabte tiempo y yo ya tengo 22 años,supongo que el también o los cumplirá dentro de poco.

Volví a centarme en analizar todos los recuerdos de aquel cajó é por las cartas de las cuales leí una, una de las mejores cartas,en realidad la carta donde Terrence me declaraba todo su amorpor mí. Decía:

" _Querida Candice"_

_Todo este tiempo que ha pasado desde que te conozcoha sido muy especial para mí, jamás habiá conocido una persona como tu, tan encantadorantan preciosa,tan amabable,tan…no tienes palabras Candice, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace cada vez que estoy a tu lado, el estar con tigocualquier día, compartir unas dulces palabras, hacerte sonreír y poder enamorarme de tu sonrisa, el poder tomarte de la mano, abrazarte y que me abracas tan fuerte que pueda sentir los latidos de tu corazón,poder olerte cada día y adentrarme en tu puedo tenerte cerca y besarte en los labios suavemente, esos besos lentos y eternos que van seguidos de escalofrios internos que recorren todo mi cuerpo, es algo que jamás imagine que sentiría con ninguna otra tan especial Candice, no quiero perderte, no puedo separame de ti, sin ti mi vida no tiendría sentido, el despertarme sabiendo que tu estas a mi lado es algo que me hace seguir adelante en días malos o como este.Tú me das todo con solo repirar, no dejaré que te pase nada malo estando a mi lado, porque te mereces esto y mucho más, poeque quiero amarte sin límite Candice, poeque me encantaría desperter cada mañana a tu ladoy dormir con tigo, me transmite seguiridad y calma…_

_Eres una chica preciosa, como un ángel en mi vida, heres la protagonista de mis sueños, la unica que reside en mi corazón, la única razón por la que existiren estos instantes…_

_Con esta carte queria reflejar mi amor hacia tiy si aun no te a quedado claro, he pensado que podríamos quedar mañana en el parque de al lado de tu casa y charlamos sobre esta carta más tranquilamentesi tu prefieres oirlo en persona…solo deceo que aceptes mi corazón, es todo tuyo, lo dejo en tus manos, cuidalo y mímalo, pues yo lo haré también con el tuyo si me lo ñana nos vemos, a las 5 te espero en nuestro bancode simpre ¿ te parece? Mándame un mensaje a mi móvil con tu respuesta un abrazo y un beso Candice._

_Terrence_

Al terminar de leer esta carta esbocé una gran sonrisa pero a la vez no podia evitar que las lágrimas se apoderaban de mí…Recordé incluso el momento que le leí el mismo día que me la dio, bueno, exactamente no me la dio, me la escondió en el bolso y pude verla al llegar a casa,aquel día hera la chica más feliz que te pudieras encontrar, también salían lagrimas de mis ojos pero aquel dia heran de felicidad y ahora lloraban de tristeza, me sentia trste al recordar, lo extrañaba,ya no le tenía rencor ni odio por todo lo que me había hecho,incluso me convensí a mi misma de lo que , había pasando no había sido paratanto y que el orgullo se había poderado de nosotros junto con la distanciaalejándonos cada vez mas ….Salí de mis pensamiento cuando noté que una lágrima empapaba el papel y rápidamente la sequé para que no se borrara la tinta y pudiera mantenerla intacta, ya que jámas iba a tener el suficiente valor para romperla, por mucho dolor dolor que me produjera el hecho de leerla…Dolble la carta con cuidado y la coloqué ordenadamente junto a las demás.

Despues me sequé las lágrimas y me dije para mí misma: **" Candice tranquilízate no debes estar triste por él, ya todo se terminó y ahora estasmejor "**

No no hera verdas no se porque intentaba cada dos por tresauto conversermea mi misma de que sin él estaba mejor, que yo hera fuertey podría soportar su ausencia…Si, realmente comprobé que el orgullose apoderabade mí….

¡ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Sentia tanta rabiadentro de mí, queria que aquel orgullo desapareciera, queria ver las cosas clarasy darme cuenta de que aun echava de menos a Terrence,que con él pase unos meses fantásticos y que gracias a su compañía, yo hera la chica más alegre qie jamás había visto.

Respié profundamente y solté un gran suspí seguir mirando los recuerdos que en aquel cajón se encontraban…Centré mi mirada en dos entradas de cine que estaban en el rincón..Ahora lo recuerdo, rea de la primera vez que fuimos los dos al cine..la promera vez que me besó estando juntos, vimos una pelicula de miedo ya que nos encantaba y ademas la ocasión de estar juntos era eso de que fuera de miedosi me asustaba me podría abrazar fuertemente a el sentirme protejida…Aiisss…que recuerdos tan maravillosos…fue un día tan especial, junto a él me sentía yo misma,segura, protegida, además lo quería tanto,,su aroma era hipnotizante, sus ojos azules eran preciosos y jamás me cansé de mirarlos, y cada vez que sonreía sentía como si todo mi alrededorse é aquel primer beso que me dio, entre la oscuridad, fue algo tan especial,agarrados de las manos, em un momento en el que me sobresalteante una escena terrorífica de la película, inconscientementemi cuerpo se giró hacia el y mis brazos se lanzaron a sus pecho abrzándole como podía,Él respondio a mi abrazo y me apretó fuertemente susurrandome "Tranquila pequeña es solo una pelicula" , tomo suavemente la barbilla para nustras caras quedaran frente a frente y pudiera miaralo fijamentea esos ojos tan maravillosos que poseí que aquel momento, el estar asi con nuestros labios tan cerca y sin parar de mirarnos, me dio escalofríos y millones de mariposas recorrian mi estomago, poco a poco y lentamente sus labios fueron acercand y antes de que pudieran rozarse con los mios, medijo muy bajito " te quiero preciosa " y me beso tiernamente, muy suave, un beso lleno de dulzura,pasión,cariño y bodad..Un beso que aun recuerdo perfectamente como si lo estuviera sintiendo y que al recordarlo sonrio y a la vez lloro de felicidad…

Si, definitivamente aquel fue otros de los muchos deías especialesjunto a Terrence..junta a la persona qué quería en el momento, y que aun, por mucho que hayamos pasado, lo sigo queriendo.

Pero me entristecí al penar que él seguramente se hubiera olvidado fácilmente de mí, que yo estaba ahí recordando millones d eregalos, cartas y demás cosas suyas, llorando por él, recordando lo mucho que lo quería y cada bello momentoque mi corazón guardaba,… y él,….ufff,..él seguramentese alegraba de que ya no estuviéramos juntos,se alegraba de haberme perdido de vista, se alegraba de haberme avandonado aquel día….,Pensé que era tonta porque seguramente el nunca había llorado por mí y yobestaba ahí llenando de lágrimas mis ojos sin parar de tenerlo en mi mente…..la verdad que no podía culparlo ni odiarlo por eso, ni tenía ganas de dejar de pensar en él aunque él no estuvira haciéndolo, me daba igual, nada me importaba, solo quería recordarlo de nuevo y desahogarme qunque eso supondriera sufrimiento y dolor..

Así que decidida continúe revolviendo aquel montón de papeles y regalos,Logré ver la pulsera que tqnto me gustaba y que, como no, él me regaló, la verdad es que era normal que aun la conservarapues hera preciosa, era una de las que más me gustaba de todas las que tenía, no se si por el diseño o por el hecho de que me la regaló un ser tan especial como él, como Trerrence…,aquella persona quw tanto me quiso, pero que no se si seguía queriéndome aun, aunque estaba convencida que pulsera estaba ya un poco desgastada, su brillo se había perdido, hera de plata con un corazón grande en el medio y dos pequeños a cada lado, decidí apartarla para limpiarla y poder ponérmela un vez más…Mientras la tenía en mis manos recordaba el momento en que me la regaló.Una tarde estando juntos en el parque, sentados uno enfrente al otro y hablando de aquella carta que hace algunos mínutos había vuelto a un día después de haberla resibido, el día en que quedé con él y llevava la carta en mis manos,aquel día lloraba de alegría al verlo y cuando lo vi me acerque corriendoa darle un fuerte abrazo, mientras le susurraba al oído:

- la carta es fantastica, pero no más que tu, no sé cómo darle las gracias a Terrence, no te imaginas cuanto te amo pequeño, eres la alegría por la que sigo cada día y la razón de mi hace falta que me escribas una carta para decirmecuanto me quieres, yo se que así es,pues me los demuestras cada día que lo pasamos juntos,protegiéndome,cuidándome,abrazándome,dándome todo tu amor y haciendo que sonría cada día..le confesé aquel día con lagrimas de felicidaden los ojos.

-Mi tesoro- dijo apartándose de mi para que pudiera mirarea los ojos- no sabes cuánto mealegra que tu sientas lo mismo,quiero demostrarte aun mas cuanto te quiero,quiero ser feliz a tu lado y estar con tigo,poder abrazarte cuando tengas miedo o cuando no , poder besarte en cualquier sitio ya sea el parque, el cine o mi simple hecho de saber que puedo estar contigo todos los días, puedo oír esa vos tan dulce cada tarde, que puedo sentirese perfumetan cerca de mí.Eso Candice, eso es algo magnifico e inexplicable para mí y que me gustaría tener siempre que tú quieras y me aceptes….-Dijo Terrence con un tono tan dulce que era inevitable decir que no.

- ¡ Pues claro que te acepto cariño! Te quiero con locura y no quiero separarme de ti jamás, le dije antes de darle un tierno beso.

Fue en ese momento cuando nos sentamos en el banco a charlar y poco después, aprovechando que yo estaba distraída, metío su mano en unos de sus bolcillos sacando una cajita pequeña de terciopelo roja y la abrió sigilosamente poniéndola ante mis ojos.

-Esto es para ti Candice, es un regalo,una muestra de mi amor hacia ti, por favor acéptalo quiero que lo lleves o al menos no me lo rechaces. Te quiero princesa.

Yo sorprendida y con la boca abierta no sabía que decir y con una cara de felicidad tan solo pude decir:

¡ ¡ Mi Amor ! es preciosa, gracias de verdad pero no tenias que haberte molestado, me compres cosas o no yo sé aun así que me quieres,no necesito regalos. Mi mayor regalo eres tu cariñ lo aceptaré porque no quiero enfadarte y además es preciosa

Continuara….

Espero que les guste …haganlo saber …ah imil disculpas por si sencuentra errores de tipeo


	2. Chapter 2

No recordaba más aquella conversación pero solo sé que aparir de ese día llevaba la pulsera simpre, jamás me la quitaba y fuimos muy felicies sobre todo yo con aquella maravillosa persona a mi lado, hasta que todo tuvo que terminar por culpa de mi traslado a Nueva York.

Él,..él no podía vivir sin mi tanto tiempo,yo no podía vicitar Pasadena mucho y su trabajo le impedía poder venir a verme…Por mucho que me doliera tuvimos que terminar una relación que iba vento en popa…Tuve que dejar a la persona que más quería y más feliz me hacía en esos momentos por culpa de unos cuantos kuilómetros…La verdad que me dolió bastante, tanto que estuve usente durantes unos meses, durantes esos meses no era yo, no comía apenas, la tristeza me corcomía por dentro como cuando la madera envejece, ninguna razón tenía ya sin él, era algo que me costaba asimilar…Solo de pensarlo, solo de pensar que… **me había dejado, **que había perdido para siempre a mí Terry, a mi gran tesoro,.. Era sentir como mil cuchillos se me clavaran lentamente por el corazón, como si poco a poco me ardiera el pecho y sientiera un fuerte calor en mi enterior, era como una muerte lenta,placentera y sin apenas dolor del gran sufrimiento que me causaba.

Me desperté de mis pensamientos cuando oí un ruido, como si algo se hubiera caido, como si alguien hubiera entradoen giré unos instantes para contemplarsi había alguien. Pero no pasaba nada, era Clint,mi perrito, mi compañero de todos los días, él unico que me hacia compañía todos los rutinarios días, esos días que me sentía tan sola.

Vivía sola en casa en casa tras la separación de mis padres que por eso mismo estaba ahora en Nueva York y no en pasadena con mi amado… Hace varios mese me quedé aquí sola, mi madre murió de cáncer, se lo diagnosticaron más bien tarde y no pudieron salvarla… La verdad que fue muy duro acepatar que mi madre, la única ´persona que tenía conmigo y que más me apoyaba, se había ido para siempre. Se me juntó todo, la mudanza, la separación de Terry, lo de mis padres, la muerte de mi madre poco meses después…..Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, que era la chica con la peor suerte del mundo y que no merecía vivir… Pero mi perrito Clint y mis amigas, que logé hacer cuando llegué, me ayudaban y me sacaban adelante. Me sustentaba a mi misma con el sueldo que el trabajo me proporcionaba.

Trabajaba de profesora, enseñaba a mis niños deinfantil, que era otras de las razones por las que seguiá viviendo…La verdad que los niños siempre me habian gustado desde pequeña y cuando me ofrecieron un trabajo como ese, poder estar con los pequeños todas las mañanas, no pude resistirme, me pareció tentador y así los pequeños harían que mi vida fuera más feliz y divertida, y yo tambíen ne distraería un poco para dejar de recordar malos momentos y dejarme de mortificarme a mí misma.

Como quería terminar de ver todos los regalos que todavia permanecían en ese cajón, dejé de pensar en toda mí situación y eché maso a un anillo escondido entre la multitud de cartas. Fue otro de los muchos regalos de Terry, junto con la pulsera nunca logré deshacermede ellos, cuando estaba con él siempre lo llevaba puesto, pero después de nuestra ruptura, el odio y la rabia que senía hacia él hicieron que tiuviera que guardarlos y encerrarlos con llave…..como sí así se fueran a apartar de mi todo los buenos recuerdos ¿ o quizás malos ?.

Observé el anillo de oro que, como la pulsera, el tiempo la había deteriorado y apenas brillaba, tenía algún pequeño otro roce, pero eso sí, el diamante del centro seguía intacto, incluso conservaba su brillo, era tan bonito….No merecía estar enserrado en aquel cajón así que como hice con la pulsera, aparté el anillo para despues limpiarlo y ya me pensarían si volviera a llevarlo.

Sí, penasaras que soy tonta, que así solo conseguía mortificarme a mi misma y recordarlo una y otra vez, incluso culparme por lo que pasó,Pero no podía, quería hacerlo, queria volver a tenerlo en mi mente, me sentía sola, necesiataba crer que aun seguía con Terry, poreso queria llevar puestos sus regalos, al menos por un tiempo. Cuando intentaba dibujarlo en mi mnte me costaba bastante pues poco a poco después de tento tiempo, unos dos años, iba a olvidando su rostro, aunque siempre lograba recordar el color de sus ojos y su gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era lo único que podía recordar. La verdad que en aquellos momentos, me hubuera gustado tanto poder verlo…Aunque no pudiera en persona.

Entonces recordé que cuando estubimos juntos nos hicimos varias fotosde los dos, y que debía de tener alguna guardada en algún sitio.

Comencé a revolver el cajón para ver si encontraba las dichosas fotos, pero allí no estaba…me paré a pensar, sabía que la tenía pues cada uno nos quedamos con una para jamás olvidarnos í a fijar mi vista en el cajón , entonces se me iluminó la bombilla como se suele decir. El cajón tiene un fondo oculto tapado por una capa de madera fina, la levate despaci y ente mucho polvo allí estaba la foto un momento me quede perpleja mirándola y cuando reaccioné lentamente y la tome con mucho cuidado, y la soplé para que el polvo que la cubria desapareciera y no pude evitar quedarme embobada enfrente a su á olvidado lo guapo y hermoso que era, pero no me equivocaba en cuanto sus ojos y su sonrisa, eran tal como lo recordar el momento que nos hicimos aquella foto, en su casa sentados en el sofá, muy juntos.

Era verano y aquel día sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones a valencia a pasar una semana, él se había quedado en casa, pues convenció a sus padres para que pudiera quedarse conmigo y tuviéramos más intimidad. La verdad que aquella semana fue estupenda, todos los días estaba con él, era vivir con él durante una samana, además ninguno de los dos teníamos que estudiar ya que nos habian dado las vacaciones. Aquel días después de esa sesión de fotográfica de los dos en el salón, de la cual tenía que haber más fotos pero seguramente se hubiera quedado él pues era su cámara, aquella noche…..fue una noche muy especial. Minutos después de acabar de reírnos por nuestras caras en las fotos y teniendo la televisión encendida, él me abazo fuertemente tomandome por cintura mientra me decía:

__Candy, esta semana junto a ti esta siendo la mejor de mi vida, espero que tu también lo estés pasando bien, si no es así te rogaría que me lo dijieras y sí no estas agusto haremos cualquier cosa que me pidas…aunque yo no necesito moverme de este viejo sofá si tu estas a mi lado abrazándome__….-_Dijo mientras esboza una gran sonrisa de esas que contagiaban.

_ _¡ MI AMOR ! , no digas tonterías, no te imaginas lo feliz que soy a tu lado y me da igual donde vallamos, me da igual lo que hagamos,mientras tu estés conmigo y me quieras_ –dije mirándole con cariñosamentea los ojos.

__Lo sé cariño, sé que me quieres y no sabes cuánto agradezco lo feliz que me haces. Creo que ni si quiera merezco tanto amor por tu parte, pero tú si mereces eso y mucho más_. –dijo poniéndose algo triste y agachando la cabeza.

Al verlo así respiré profundamente, le alcé la cabeza para que pudiera fijarsus ojosen mí y me escuchara.

__Terry, no digas tonterías por favor, ¿por qué no ibas a merecer todo mi amor? Sí me cuidas demasiado, me proteges y me haces la chica más feliz del mundo. Te mereces mucho más….-_ le dije despues dandole un fuerte abrazo.

__Gracias Candy, no se que haría sin tí, sin tu apoyo y sin tu amor. Te amo preciosa _– me susurro bajito al óido.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír y separándome poco a poco de él, hasta que nuestras caras quedaron frente una de otra,logré rozarle los labios despacio, pero antes de continuar le dije " _yo tambien te quiero tesoro"_ y me acerqué de nuevo para seguir besabdolo suavemente. Un beso que él también me correspondió y que yo le daba con tan pasión que los dos estábamos me besaba me agarraba fuertemente la cintura arrimándome todo lo que podía junto a él, yo le tome del cuello y le tocaba el pelo acariciá lentamente por su cuello y eso lo hacía temblar , le daba tal escalofrío que no pude evitar poner una sonrisa picarona porque sabiá que le encantaba. Como pudimos nos fuimos a la habitación mientras seguíamos besándonos y dándonos amor, y por el pasillo loré quitarle la legamos me tumbó suavemente en la cama quedando él encima de mí.Sus besos heran cada vez más salvajes y yo no me iva a quedar atrá ó quitarme la camiseta roja de plabra de honor que llevaba y bajaba despacio besándome el cuello, que sabia que era uno de mis puntos más débiles, se paraba en mis pechos rozándolos con la yema de sus dedos hasta bajar a mi vientre. Eso hizo que me encendiera cada vez más y fieramente le vaje los pantalones como pude. La verdad que tenía un cuerpo adorable, era físicamente guapísimo y muy bien dio la vuelta para que me colocara yo encima de él así poder quitarme él a mí los vaqueros, quedándonos ahora los dos en ropa interior, yo me sonrojaba y él notaba con mi mirada que me dava algo de verguensa y eso que aun todavia no me había quitado todo. Al verme esa cara de procupación sonrió, se acercó al óido y me dijo susurrándome.

-_Eeres peciosa Candy, no tienes de que vergonzarte, me encanta tu cuerpo __- Dijo_ dándome un beso en el cuello.

Estaba má tranquila así que continuamos con lo rebozábamos en las sabanas, pareciamos dos croquetas. Seguiámos besándonos apasionadamente y en un descuido conseguí quitarle los bóxers, observando su miembro, ahaora si que podría afirmar que q lo que tenía todo proporcionado pensé riéndome pícaramente. Al verme reir me prguntó:

__ ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia preciosa?__- _peguntó con cierta intriga

_ _Nada,simplemente pensaba que realmente tienes un cuerpo bien proporcionado y al quitarte el bóxers lo he comprobado_. – dije mientras seguía riéndome como una niña.

Él no pudo evitar reírse, le hizo tanta gracia mi comentario que incluso se sonrojó.

__Bueno, creo que vas con ventaja, ahora me toca a mi comprobarlo ¿no crees?_

Solo pude sonreír y asentí con la cabeza, besándole en los labios. Mentras nos separábamos nuestros labios, me desabrochaba sigilosamente el sujetador y sin apenas darme cuenta me quito también la tanga. Ahora sí que sentía vergüenza e intentaba taparme.

__No hagas eso cariño, eres preciosa y a mí me encantas __– _dijo quitándome las manos para que dejara de taparme mi intimidad.

Logró tranquilisarme beándome el vientre, suibiendo hasta mis pechos y llegando hasta mi vez que estaba mas tranquila, le acaricie el pecho bajando hasta sus é esas sensación le hacía suspirar y encogerse. Me dio la velta para que yo quedara debajo de nuevo y comenzó a pajar su mano hasta llegar mí intimidad, la cual carició cuando se dio cuenta que yo también suspiraba, continuo acariciándolo más de prisa aun, hasta que emitía pequeños gemidos de vez fue un momento apasionante y estaba ardiendo de pasió más y quería darle yo también mucho a mi querido Terry. Le puse debajo y yo ensima mientras bajaba mi mano hasta su miembro erecto y comenzaba a tocarlo suavemente, pero a su vez su cara de placer y que me dijo _"Candy sigue por favor, me tienes loco", _quise seguir más rápidamente pues lo veiía ardiendo de pasión, pero no nos era suficiente, necesitabamos más amor, necesitaba entregarme a mí amado, sentirlo mío

Me giro rápidamente para que to estuviera debajo y colocándose adecuadamente consiguió penetrarme. Los dos emitimos un gran gemido de placer, mientras nos movimosa un ritmo acompasante y seguíamos besándonos el placer hizo que él se moviera más deprisa haciendo que los dos se nos pusieran los ojos en blano, mientras yo le decía entre gemidos: __ "Terry …,no…pares"._ Así continuamos unos minutos hasta que juntos llegamos al clí noche fue inolvidable acabamos dormidos abrazados, no se despegó de mí ni un momento,y mientras, me acariciaba la ceja y el pelo hasta que me durmiera.

Después de recordar aquel momento soltéun gran suspiro y algunás la

Ágrimas resbalaban por mi mejillas, pero a la vez se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi cara. Pense:

__ Ojala pudiera estar junto a él de nuevo, y que la distancia no tiviera que separanos._

Pero no podiá lamentarme, ya no habiá vulta atrás, yo teniá que seguir con mi vida, no podía estar triste pensandoen él todo el tiempo…

Continuara…..

Hola espero que les guste este capitulo y me cuentan que les paresio….que pasen una linda noche

PD. Disculpen si encuentran errores de ortografía


End file.
